Weird
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: On the inside, she was all the colors of the rainbow. OliverAshley.


--

**Title: **Weird  
**Pairing: **Oshley (Oliver / Ashley)

**Author: **DramaticStarlet / Katie Lynn  
**A/N: **My second ever "Oshley"! Oh yes. I _am _going to canonize this pairing. Lake, Oshley, and um...I don't know...power to crack pairings!

--

Ashley DeWitt flipped her long, black locks behind her shoulder, straightening out her glittering pink top. Beside her, her best friend Amber sneered at random passerbys.

"So then, my kaa-san took me to Milan for the most _fabbie _shopping. Amber, you _must _go!" Ashley cried, telling Amber all about her trip to Europe.

"Kaa-san? Um, Ash, what's kaa-san? A disease?" Amber rolled her brown eyes.

"No, silly! In Milan I met this Japanese girl who called her mother kaa-san, which is mother in Japanese. I thought it sounded _so _glamorous, so I've been calling my mom that!" Ashley elaborated.

"Whatever. I'm going to the mall tonight, you wanna come? Daddy gave me enough money for both of us to get mani-pedis!"

"Gawd, a mani-pedi sounds _amazing_, but I have to work on some stupid project with Oken," Ashley sighed melodramatically.

To be honest, Ashley didn't really dislike Oliver Oken and his friends all that much. However, it was her duty, as one of the queen bees of the school, to be mean to everyone that wasn't popular.

"He's such a loser. Stewart and Truscott and Oken are _such _scum. Like, why is Jake Ryan even friendies with them?" Amber pretended to gag.

"Ohemgee, I know! Anyway, I'll see you later, Ambs," Ashley cried, her voice returning to the same chipper tone.

"Ciao, Ash."

Ashley walked off, her sparkling pink pumps making clicking noises on the hallway floor. She made a loud, sighing noise (thought she didn't mean it) when she stopped at Oliver Oken's locker.

"Alright Oken, when do you want to work on the project?"

"Oh, hey Ashley. Well, let's see, I was thinking we could – you know – come to my house," Oliver said.

"What?! No way! For Gucci's sake, Oken, it would be social suicide if I debraided - "

"Degraded."

"_Degraded _myself to going to your house. Oh no, you're coming to _my _house," Ashley waved him away.

Oliver just blinked. She had to admit, he _was _very cute when he wasn't rambling and whatnot.

"Ashley, why are you such a snob?"

"...Ex-_cuse _me?"

"Why. Are you. Such a. _Snob_."

Ashley gaped slightly. She had no explanation.

"Well...why are you such a...fluffbrain?"

"Fluffbrain? You know, I've been called lots of things, including a donut, but fluffbrain is a new one," Oliver laughed slightly.

"...You're weird," Ashley rolled her eyes.

"At least I'm not - "

"The good kind of weird," she smirked, her brown eyes sparkling mischievously. She surprised Oliver – not to mention herself – with her words. Since when did she give half-compliments to people a fourth of her status?

Oliver stood, shell-shocked.

"...I'll see you later, Oken. I have better things - "

Ashley never finished her sentence.

Oliver's lips suddenly attacked her own, and to be honest, she didn't feel the need to push him away.

The entire situation was so unrealistic; that much she could admit to herself.

A stereotypical popular girl like Ashley would probably never stoop so low as to make out with a loser like Oliver in a school hallway.

Alas, Ashley DeWitt never claimed to be stereotypical. On the outside maybe she was, but the inside of her was as different and diverse as the rainbow. She hid behind Amber and popularity, blocking out the beautiful rainbow most days.

"You're kinda weird yourself, Ashley," Oliver breathed heavily against her lips.

"What kind?" she inquired.

"The good kind."

"Keep being weird, Oken, and this project might not be so bad after all," Ashley said with a wink and a smile.

Truth be told, after all of that weirdness, Ashley could hardly remember what subject the project was even for.

--

Not my best, but Oshley's really difficult to write. But I do recommend that you try it, it's a great change in pace, not to mention a good challenge.

**Please review with more than "so cute" or "i loved it," thanks.**


End file.
